


i know what you are

by lazyfish



Series: promptober [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: About three things Jemma was absolutely positive: First, Fitz was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him–and she didn’t know how dominant that part might be–that thirsted for her blood. And third, she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.





	i know what you are

The forest was dim and damp, but Jemma didn’t mind. Her fair skin burned easily anyways, and the constant cloudiness of Washington state was maybe the only good thing about moving there. Fitz was a few steps ahead of her, meticulously picking his way through the undergrowth. Jemma was breathing heavily from their nearly-hour long hike, but Fitz didn’t seem any more tired than when they began. It was peculiar, but…

“Fitz?” she asked, voice low. 

“Yes, Jemma?” He answered her before even a breath had past - like he knew what she was going to say before the words came out.

“You’re impossibly fast, and strong,” Jemma said, swallowing hard. She had been observing him, making deductions since the moment they had met in the high school cafeteria two months ago. “Your skin is pale white, and ice cold.” It wasn’t every day Jemma met someone paler than her, but Fitz was. “You never eat anything, and you speak like you’re from another time.”

There was only one conclusion she could reach. Fitz wasn’t human. And… “I know what you are.”

Fitz walked closer to her in slow, measured steps. “Say it.” 

“Vampire.”


End file.
